Valentines Dance
by TotallyawesomeKB
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are going to a Valentines Dance at McKinley. AU Klaine! Slight Finchel   Disclaimer: I dont own Glee


Valentines Dance

Kurt and Blaine were at their lockers talking about the latest fashion. Blaine stood there quietly, listening to his boyfriend as he waited for the right time to ask Kurt a question. It was Valentines Day at McKinley and Blaine wanted nothing more than to spend it with Kurt.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine said, fumbling around with the small red package in his hand.

"Yes Blaine?"

Without waiting Blaine quickly gave Kurt the red box with small hearts on it.

"Happy Valentines Day Kurt" Blaine said with a gleaming smile. Kurt looked surprised but opened it anyway. Inside were two tickets to the Valentines dance at McKinley.

"Yes!" Kurt almost shouted, flinging his arms round Blaine. Blaine melted into the hug smiling widely.

~ A few hours later~

The red and pink balloons filled the brightly coloured hall as people came in and started dancing to music being sung by some glee club members. Blaine was sat down at one of the tables in the hall because although he and Kurt were going together, Finn insisted driving his step brother there and Rachel wanted to talk to Kurt on the way there anyway.

"_I'll see you there ok?" Kurt said on the phone to Blaine. He put the phone on speaker and walked to his wardrobe, pulling out his suit for the evening. He lay it down on the bed and walked back to choose his shoes; Shiny black dress shoes with laces. _

"_Ok, I love you. I'll see you soon, Bye" _

_Kurt hung up and placed his phone on the table as he started to get ready for the evening. After putting on his tux, he walked over to his dressing table, pulling out his hair products, starting to style his hair especially for the occasion. It took him seven minutes before he was completely ready and stood up, straightening his jacket and looking in the mirror for one final check before hearing a knock on his door. _

"_Kurt, dude you ready to go?" Finn said as he stood in the door way in his black suit with a baby blue tie and small purple corsage for Rachel._

"_Yes Finn, is Rachel here yet?" Kurt passed Finn in the doorway and headed downstairs as Finn followed. Suddenly a doorbell rang. _

"_That'll be her, I'll get it." Kurt nodded and stood at the bottom of the stairs. _

_Finn quickly ran down the remaining stairs and opened the door to see Rachel standing there wearing a light purple, knee length dress that was slightly puffy with a halter neck and was accompanied with silver heels and a small diamond necklace. Her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, with slight curls._

"_You look beautiful Rachel. Amazing, oh and I got you a wrist corsage to uh, match your dress."_

_Rachel smiled and hugged Finn, kissing him on the cheek before letting go but taking his hand leading him to his car and getting in; Rachel in front next to Finn who was going to drive._

"_Kurt come on! We got to go! You want to see Blaine don't you?" Rachel shouted out of the car window, waving him in. _

_Kurt laughed to himself as he shut the door behind him and getting into the back of the car._

Kurt, Finn and Rachel pulled up to the school. The entrance was framed with heart shaped balloons and banners of white, red, pink and purple. As other students filtered in, the bright lights streamed through the gap in the doors lighting up the expressions on Rachel, Finn and Kurt's beaming smiles. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and all but dragged him into the decorative hall and Kurt casually walking behind.

The McKinley sports hall which was usually filled with fans watching a game or a cheerleading practise had now been transformed into a dim lighted room filled with students and their dates. Balloons surrounded the area along with tables with a bouquet of roses for the centre piece. The buffet table near the side of the hall had a variety of snack foods and punch (un-spiked thankfully). As Kurt's eyes wandered around the hall they caught on the boy with soft black curls sitting at one of the round tables, Kurt immediately knowing who that was. Blaine. His feet moved at a fast past edging ever so closer to his boyfriend.

A sudden tap on the shoulder caused Blaine to look up and see a stunning and always amazing Kurt Hummel wearing a black tux and silver tie with a purple flower in his chest pocket. Both boys were lost for words as they smiled at each other happily because they were finally reunited and could spend the evening in each others company.

Kurt was staring at Blaine who wore a black tux and a black bow tie and a purple flower as well. Then Blaine decided to break the comfortable silence.

"You look so amazing Kurt. Wow." He stood up as Kurt took his hands and replied.

"I could say the same about you"

He smiled and kissed Blaine lightly before pulling him onto the dance floor as Santana took to the stage and started singing an upbeat song.

Kurt and Blaine started dancing with each other laughing as they admired their strange but equally amusing dance moves with all of their friends. Blaine took Kurt's hand and spun him around and he couldn't help but smile as he saw his boyfriend laughing. Kurt was so proud of Blaine especially since what happened at his old school with the bullies who tormented Blaine daily because of his 'choice'. He was so glad about his wonderful boyfriend's courage because not only had they learnt things from one another, they had learnt it together rand how they have stuck together throughout all the problems they faced; Sebastian and Karofsky and this only made their bond of love stronger.

A new slow song began as Rachel, Mercedes and Tina stepped up to the microphone and sang. Rachel belted out the long lasting notes as Mercedes and Tina took backing vocals before Mercedes sang the last jaw dropping note and a huge blast of confetti hearts and colourful balloons fell from the ceiling like snow; lightly floating to the ground before it settled. Kurt looked up and twirled as he smiled, looking over at his boyfriend who was now jumping and hitting some of the balloons. Blaine turned his head to gaze at his boyfriend and they looked at each other with such love.

Blaine took Kurt's hands and pulled his boyfriend close to him. Blaine put one hand on Kurt's back and the other linked with Kurt's hand. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek as they slowly moved in circles not noticing the other couples around them who were doing the same, but just loving every moment with each other.

"I love you" Kurt said as the lights reflected in his eyes and they looked like they sparkled.

"I love you too Kurt. Always."

Kurt released Blaine's hand and wound his arms round Blaine's neck and he rested his head on Blaine's shoulders, pressing one small kiss to his neck. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his hair, taking in Kurt's scent of hair products and a light fragrance that smelt like a flowery field.

They stood in the middle of the dance floor slowly dancing. Kurt lifted his head to kiss Blaine fully on the lips, smiled and rested his forehead against Blaine, knowing this night was perfect.


End file.
